


Want Your Feeling

by seekingclarity



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: (not so) secret identity, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Good girl bad girl, Kissing, Livestreaming, Model Vivi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight power dynamics, use of Wong Kahei for Vivi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingclarity/pseuds/seekingclarity
Summary: Haseul finds herself falling for the quiet, unassuming girl in her calculus class, only to find out on one late night website visit, that the same girl is a part-time model with a trademark for being unattainable and a seductive gaze that makes Haseul shiver.One thing's for sure—Wong Kahei is dangerous.





	Want Your Feeling

When Haseul woke up with a pounding headache for the fifth day in a row, she wanted to scream. For an entire week, she had been staying up late into the night, frantically trying to complete her Advanced Calculus problem sets. Her professor assigned a minimum of fifty problems per day, and Haseul literally couldn't take it anymore.

Whoever decided music majors had to take Advanced Calculus needed to be fired. Haseul was decent at math, but that didn't mean she wanted to spend all her time solving word problems when she could be singing instead.

Groaning, Haseul stumbled out of bed, threw on some sweatpants and a hoodie, and rushed to class—specifically, her calculus class which _conveniently_ started at 8 A.M.

When Haseul entered the lecture hall, most of the students were either asleep or halfway there. It was nice to know that they all felt the same way. Haseul sat down in her usual seat and slung her backpack under her chair. She lowered her head to the desk, wondering if she could catch a few more minutes of precious sleep.

Before Haseul could close her eyes, she became distracted. The girl beside her was slowly and _meticulously_ organizing a giant set of pens. There were so many colors that Haseul wondered if that many colors even existed. The girl—what was her name?—placed each one down with a determined glint in her eyes. Haseul admired her commitment to the task.

The girl wore a pink over-sized sweater. Her hair was a deep shade of brown and slightly frizzy. Haseul had sat beside her for a week but had forgotten her name. She felt bad about not remembering. Although the girl didn't look intimidating at all, she never talked, so Haseul felt somewhat uneasy about asking her anything.

When the professor began the class with an out of the blue roll call, Haseul listened intently.

Eventually, he called, "Wong Kahei," and the girl softly responded, "Here."

_Wong Kahei_ , Haseul thought. _I should remember this time._

  
\---

  
After that day, Haseul began to notice Kahei a little more.

When she and Jungeun were getting coffee on an afternoon where they were both miraculously free, Kahei came into the coffee shop. Dressed in a pastel knit-sweater, she looked very warm. Kahei's hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she wore no makeup. Haseul sipped her latte as she watched Kahei order. Even though she was sitting close to the counter, Haseul could not hear Kahei's voice as she spoke to the barista.

_Her voice must be naturally soft_ , Haseul mused.

Jungeun asked her about her opera classes, and then Haseul's thoughts left Kahei. Later, as they left, Haseul's gaze drifted to Kahei, curled up in the corner of the coffee shop, absorbed in a book.

For the second time, Haseul thought she looked warm.

  
\---

  
In a race out the door weeks later, Haseul watched as Kahei dropped her pouch of pens. It fell to the floor with a _thump_ , but in her rush, Kahei didn't notice.

Haseul sprang into action before she could think. She grabbed the pouch, tucked it under her arm, and ran to catch up with Kahei.

"Kahei!" she yelled. Kahei stopped running and turned around to face her. "You dropped your pens."

Panting, Haseul stretched her hand towards Kahei. Kahei took the pouch delicately and tucked it safely into her bag.

She gave Haseul a wide smile. "Thank you. These are really important to me," she said softly. It was the first time Haseul had ever heard her speak more than a few words.

"Oh, i-it's no problem at all," Haseul replied, nervously fidgeting.

Kahei smiled once more. "Haseul, right?" she asked. Haseul nodded. "Thank you again. I'll be going then."

Haseul watched as Kahei walked away. Her mind could only focus on one thought: _Oh shit. She's adorable_.

  
\---

  
Late at night, while procrastinating, Haseul sometimes found herself on strange parts of the internet.

She had somehow ended up on a random clothing line's website. The clothes looked decently pretty, so Haseul kept clicking on each category displayed to see all types of clothing the brand offered. Even though it was the middle of winter, she clicked on the swimsuit section out of curiosity.

The page loaded slowly. When it finished, a giant picture of a three swimsuit models greeted her. Haseul stared at the picture. And stared. And stared.

In the center, clad in a black string-bikini and heavy makeup, was Wong Kahei. Haseul's brain was shutting down. Although her hair was artfully curled and her eyes were heavily outlined with smoky eyeshadow, it was definitely Kahei. There was no mistake.

Looking at the photo, Haseul thought back to Kahei's appearance from class—the fluffy sweater, unruly hair, no makeup. _How were they the same person?_

Another aspect of the picture kept catching Haseul's eye—Kahei's expression. Her eyes were half-lidded and sultry, as if she was saying, ' _You can look, but don't touch._ ' It made Haseul's breath catch in her throat. She _wanted_ to touch; she might even—beg—if Kahei asked.

Haseul quickly shook herself out of those thoughts before they went too far. Scrolling down to the bottom of the page, she noticed a small box with text: _Click here for a link to our awesome models' livestreaming pages!_  
Haseul clicked it.

A new page loaded. The top displayed an icon for Viian Wong's channel. Green text advertised that she was currently live. Before she could regret it, Haseul clicked the link. A video feed popped up, and then Kahei was there on her laptop screen. Except, it was not the Kahei she was used to.

This Kahei wore a black leather jacket and a small choker. Her hair was artfully tousled, and she had a bit of eyeliner on. Haseul's heartbeat sped up. She was really doing this.

Kahei eyed the camera with a look of cool disinterest. "How is everyone?" she drawled, looking down at her nails as comments flooded the chat.

"Well," Kahei said. "I'll tell you about my day."

As if no one cared that Kahei had completely ignored them, the viewers flooded the chat with words of encouragement to elaborate, and Kahei did this time.

"Today was kind of boring. I had a photo shoot in the evening, but I didn't really like the clothes. The time passed pretty slowly, so I was happy to be done."

Kahei chatted about her day for about ten minutes, occasionally answering questions about what she ate for dinner or if she had time to exercise. After a few minutes, Kahei got quiet, and then a slow smirk spread across her lips.

"Ah, I see. It's about that time, isn't it? You all can never wait, can you?"

Haseul sat up straight in her chair at the tone of Kahei's voice.

"Who should I start with?" Kahei asked. She waited as the chat exploded with messages of _'Me!!'._ Haseul watched with bated breath.

"Okay. Viianluv123, you're up," Kahei proclaimed, intently looking at her screen. She leaned back with a laugh. "Awh, you want to date me? Sweetie, you know that can't happen."

Kahei licked her lips. "I know you're probably so flushed, so happy that I finally noticed you. That's cute. You know, I really do like people who are really into me. But that's not enough by itself."

Kahei rested her chin on her fist. "You have to _earn_ it. And I'd make you _beg_ for it. You'd beg until you cried, but I still wouldn't allow you the privilege of being with me. You could look, but you'd never be able to _touch_."

Haseul fiercely gripped the sides of her chair. Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier.

Kahei's lips drifted into a pout, and teasingly, she whispered, "Sorry, baby."

With that, Kahei waited a few seconds, winked, and then ended the stream.

Haseul sat there, overwhelmed by _everything_. She slammed her laptop shut and hopped in bed.

She would let herself process the situation the next day.

  
\---

  
Going to class the next day was strange. As usual, Kahei sat beside her, wearing her typical get-up. As usual, they didn't talk.

Haseul's mind was a _mess_. Why was Kahei a model? Why did she use a fake name? What the _heck_ happened on her livestream, and why was everyone treating it like a prize to be won? (Okay, never mind, Haseul could see the appeal. Maybe she wanted it too.)

She kept sneaking glances at Kahei. There was a massive contrast between her class persona and her modelling persona. Haseul wondered which one was the real one.

  
\---

  
Like a moth drawn to a flame, Haseul kept watching Kahei's livestreams. Every night, it was the same routine: Kahei would ignore the viewers, talk about her day, then _pick_ one person to teasingly—humiliate? Everyone seemed to love it, though, and Haseul found herself becoming one of those people.

She looked forward to Kahei's teasing smirks and harsh words, spoken in a sickeningly sweet whisper. It was hard to see Kahei in class after watching her lovingly talk down to others every night. Her throat went dry, and she couldn't focus.

Kahei was dangerous, but Haseul kept coming back for more.

  
\---

  
Haseul finally made a mistake one day.

The night before, she had stayed up until 4 A.M. watching Kahei's livestream and finishing work for calculus. Therefore, she was barely functioning. She was lucky to have even made it to class at all.

Setting her bag down, Haseul noticed Kahei beside her. She was wearing the same necklace from her livestream the night before. At least, she thought so. Haseul really liked it; it suited Kahei well.

As if her mouth started moving on autopilot, Haseul blurted, "I love that necklace. You wore it last night, right?"

Her eyes widened in horror as Kahei, clad in a baby pink sweater, slowly turned her head to face Haseul. She smiled tightly and grabbed Haseul's wrist extremely tight.

"Haseul, could you come outside with me, please?" she asked in a voice that warranted no disagreements.

Haseul gulped as Kahei tugged her out of the lecture hall and into an empty bathroom stall. She couldn't say anything. Her tongue wouldn't move.

Kahei locked the stall door and pressed Haseul up against it, crowding into her space. She placed her hand next to Haseul's head.

"I hate to be like this, but this way is pretty effective. If you know anything, forget it," Kahei demanded.

Her face was so close. Haseul couldn't _think_.

"My modeling company doesn't know I'm a college student, and my viewers sure as hell don't. I'd like to keep it that way. Keep your mouth shut and then we won't have a problem here."

Haseul couldn't reply, not with Kahei whispering in her ear like that. She didn't care that it was a threat; actually, she kind of liked it. The slight growl in Kahei's voice made her shiver. Haseul squeezed her eyes shut as she willed her face not to flush and give her thoughts away.

When she opened her eyes, Kahei's head was cocked, and her gaze traveled up and down Haseul.

"Oh my god," she said, chuckling darkly. "You like this."

With a smirk, Kahei placed a finger under Haseul's chin, tilting her head up. Haseul whimpered.

"You're kind of cute. I don't mind indulging you in exchange."

Haseul's head was about to explode. She was burning up.

"You want a kiss, baby? If you're good, I'll let you have one," Kahei teased.

Haseul let out a shaky breath. "I-I'll be good."

Kahei tilted her head, leaning in. Her lips gently pressed against Haseul's, and Haseul gasped. It felt so _soft_. Haseul couldn't get enough of the taste of Kahei. Kahei pulled away slightly, and Haseul whined, chasing her lips. She wanted _more_.

Kahei laughed quietly at Haseul's impatience. "Shh, baby. I'll let you have more."

The kiss was rougher this time. Kahei gently bit the red flesh of Haseul's lower lip. The slight sting felt electric. Haseul instinctively opened her mouth a little, and Kahei slipped her tongue inside. Haseul felt drunk with sensation as their tongues slid together. Her knees wobbled as Kahei relentlessly sucked and bit. Haseul felt so warm.

Kahei pulled back, licking her lips. "I enjoyed that," she said. "See you later, Haseul."

She left. Haseul leaned against the door, panting. She slowly sunk to the floor, fingers touching her kiss-swollen lips.

Wong Kahei was very dangerous.


End file.
